1. Field of Invention
This invention is a toy flying disc having a particular construction to result in improved stability of flight and direction in flight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Whirling or flying discs are a popular toy and a principal object has been the effort to stabilize the flight and thus lengthen the extents of flight.
In reference to U.S. Pat. No. 2,659,178, the disc is denominated to be a saucer and represents an inverted bowl having a substantially flat top portion formed as a dome having a non-rotatable underlying floor having an outwardly extending rudder which retains the floor plate against rotation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,936 a flying saucer is disclosed with a flexible pivoted tail which tends to oscillate with the saucer in flight and trail in a direction opposite to that of flight.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,749 a saucer like device is disclosed having an overhead centrally mounted propellor having an adjustable pitch of the blades.
Reference is also had to U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,223 disclosing a flying toy comprising a disc having overhead a toy aircraft having an operable fan which in its rotation allegedly aids in the flight of the disc.